


Customs

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Flat Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a wet dream, Marco discovers Star giving him a blowjob. Figuring that he is still dreaming, he goes a bit further with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs

It wasn't the first time, he had dreams like that. They happened pretty often, since Star appeared. Considering that that was not even two months ago, they pretty much dominated his nights. By now, he knew that it wasn't real, even in the dreams itself.

Not that Marco minded them. After all, she was a very beautiful girl. Who would not have such dreams, while living with someone like that? It was normal to fantasize about her giving a blowjob, just as she did now. He only wished that it would happen for real, so he could see how it really is. But of course, that's never going to happen.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Marco awoke with a start, as he hit his limit, both in the dream and reality. The feeling of his cock squirting jets of semen after his sleep was not unfamiliar. The feeling of something soft, but firm, around the shaft, however, was. And the sight of Star with the erection in her mouth was both.

He lay there on his bed, looking unbelieving at the girl at his crotch. It was strange, but he figured that he was still sleeping. Yeah, that must be it.

Star looked up at him. “Good morning, Marco!” she greeted, some semen running out of her mouth.

“Uh... Good morning,” he replied. “Sorry, but... What are you doing?”

“Well, I was just sucking your cock,” Star simply said. “You know, as a morning greeting.”

“That is a strange way to greet someone.”

“On Mewni, this is normal. In fact, it's a custom to please your host like that, if they house you for a longer time. That is why I'm doing it now.”

This was a strange dream. But hen, Star was a strange girl, so that was only appropriate. It wasn't unpleasant, though, and Marco felt that he should just play along.

“So, would you also do more than just... that?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, would also do... you know... sex?” Even though it was just a dream and there was no reason to be embarrassed, Marco couldn't help but blush a bit.

“Ah, yes, of course!” Star replied cheerfully. “Do you want to do it?”

Marco blushed even more. It all felt too real. He was partly glad that it wasn't. It was already awkward enough as a dream. But there was still, no reason to hold back. Anything goes, when it's not real. “Yeah, I'd love to.”

“Great! Let me just prepare myself! I'll be right back!” With that, Star quickly left his room.

Marco was glad that she was so... happy about it. Even in a dream, he thought that he couldn't do it, if she didn't want to. And forcing her would be out of question.

It didn't take long, until Star came in again. There was a big difference, though.

“Ta-da! What do you think?” She asked with a smile.

“Um... Did you... did you just take off your clothes?” Marco replied carefully.

Sure enough, she was completely naked. He could see everything, especially her flat chest with the hard, pink nipples and the small slit between her legs. At least, that were the parts he gave the most attention.

“I mean, couldn't you done that just as well here?” he added.

Star gasped. “Are you crazy? It is indecent do that in the presence of others!”

It was perfectly normal to have casual sex, but removing your clothes around other people was dirty? Her home was really a strange place.

“...I'm sorry,” he said.

“I forgive you. But don't even think about suggesting something like that again!” Star said strangely sternly.

“I'm sorry,” Marco repeated. “I won't do it again.”

“And don't you forget it!” Just as sudden as she got serious, Star's mood switched back to being cheerful. “Then, let's get started!”

She went back to the bed, where Marco was still lying. His cock barely got any softer and with Star being naked, it was only hardening more. She climbed on top of him, her lower body hovering over his and grabbed his shaft. Looking down at it, she let some saliva from her mouth onto the head. Then, she moved her hand up and down, spreading the fluid all over his member. Marco already moaned at that. Her grip was firm and skillful, making him wonder how often she did it before.

When she was satisfied, Star slowly lowered herself on it. Marco's heart beat fast in excitement, as she got closer and closer. When the tip of his cock touched her and spread the lips of her pussy, he gasped. Only to let out a groan afterward, as it sank deeper into her, the shaft rubbing over the tight, wet walls. He never felt something like this before and it was better than he always imagined.

When it was completely engulfed by her pussy, Star leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, supporting herself. Smiling down at him, she began to move her hips up and down. Nearly instantly, Marco began to moan, as his hard cock slid in and out of her. Moving a hand up to her upper body, he rubbed her chest, moving his fingers over the flatness and her nipples. Star moaned herself, as she got into it, stimulated by the cock in her pussy and the hands on her chest. Driven on by that, Marco grabbed her nipples with both hands, tweaking the hard buds between his fingers.

But being inexperienced, he didn't last very long. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Marco felt torn between wanting to go longer and finding release. “I-I'm coming!” he shouted, only to finally do so right afterward.

“Ah!” Star cried out in surprise and quickly stood up, only to bend over his cock. His cum splattered all over her body, as she changed her position. Grasping the shaft firmly, Star let it shoot the remaining semen over her upper body and, as it slowly ended, rubbed the tip over her chest, smearing the fluid over it.

Marco breathed heavily after his orgasm and looked down at Star. Part of him was sad, that she didn't let him come inside, but her cum-stained chest was too much a great sight, to be genuinely disappointed.

“I forgot to mention something,” Star said. “When you do it with a virgin, it's etiquette to let him come on your breasts. It's not a must, but...” She rubbed the white fluid over her chest. “...I like it.”

Marco smiled at her. It was certainly the best dream he ever had, even counting the previous once of her.

“Marco, Star, are you awake? It's time for you to go to school!” Marco's mother said from downstairs.

Not that it mattered, he thought. But they should still get ready. Just because it was a dream, didn't mean that they should worry his parents.

* * *

It was some time around breakfast, that Marco finally realized that all the things that happened, since he woke up, were in fact not a dream and very real. His first reaction was to blush furiously. But the scream, that followed, expressed his feelings much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Star and thought it would be neat to write a small explicit fic. Just something quick and simple, nothing fancy. It was still fun, though, and I could imagine writing a follow-up.


End file.
